theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger
Tigger The Nigger or simply Tigger was the first team member and starter of Tiff in Alola. History Not much is known about Tiggers history before Tiff chose him, but when he was a Torracat, Tigger went into the Hauoli Cemetery and saw three gravestones. the names on the gravestones were hard to see but it could be read that the first names were Eddie, Chris and Steve. Soon after this, the three spirits seemed to have possesed Tiggers body, making him scream, however only Tiff seemed to notice what really happened to him as Daniel and Johnny thought he was just screaming because it wanted to or something else happened. The spirits were actually from Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit and Stone Cold Steve Austin, three deceased WWE wrestlers, which one at a time would take control of Tiggers body during battles. Appeareance Tiggers appeareance is the same of a regular Incineroar, however, when possesed by Eddie, his eyes would turn brown and he would always have a malicious smirk on his face. When possesed by Chris, his eyes would turn blue and he would give a much more serious look on his face. And when possesed by Steve, his eyes would turn light grey and he would give a menacing smirk. Powers, Abilities, Skills Being a Incineroar, Tigger knows many dirty and clean wrestling moves, but he prefers using dirty moves most of the time. he has also shown to be able to summon steel chairs and ladders to throw at the opponent, and sometimes even able to summon a whole ring, although only in his Z Move. Tigger also has the ability to channel the spirits of the deceased wrestlers Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit and Stone Cold Steve Austin, being able to use their signature wrestling moves, however he cant control this as the channeling only happens if he either sees cursed images that pain his being or he gets a concussion, but he seems to be able to channel Steve Austin spirit all the time just fine(either that or his personality is just that) When channeling the spirit of Chris Benoit he summons a light red aura, he gains much more mosculature and strenght, and also a much more violent nature, he tends to attack enemies with multiple chops and stomps. When channeling the spirit of Eddie Guerrero he summons a yellow aura that then becomes deep red. he has the ability to speak spanish and yeet chanclas at people. Moveset: 1.Outrage 2.Cross Chop 3.Flare Blitz 4.Darkest Lariat Type: Fire/Dark Ability: Blaze Nature: Gentle Weaknesses Tigger is lactose itolerant. Personality It seems that Tigger inherited some traits of Stone Colds personality while also mantaining previous personality traits he had before that were more like a domestic cat and a child. When channeling Chris Benoit he does not talk much if at all and is way more serious and violent. When channeling Eddie Guerrero he is way more narcissistic and playful, and also tends to speak Spanish. Relantionships The Terrific Three - He saved their asses and also their Pokemon assess from time to time, he considers Tiff his mother because shes his owner, and also likes Johnny because he likes WWE. Namesake Tigger is named after the meme Tigger The Nigger. Tigger also likes to move by bouncing around on its tail sometimes so it fits. Trivia * Tigger is unable to swim like actual tigers. * Tigger likes to hunt Rattatas, play with yarn balls and eat fish, but finds red laser chasing boring. Category:Pokemon Category:Male Category:Tiffs Teams